PrePower
by littlepaperbag
Summary: We love them in there 20s but what were they like as teens? More or Less based on Piper but its great just the same
1. Dog Days of Summer

Chpater 1 :Dog days of Summer  
  
"Prue! Prue! It came." Piper yelled after getting the mail." My High school information it came today."  
  
Prue came runnig down the stairs to see her sister's high school info. "Well Piper this makes you a true high schooler."  
  
Piper grinned bearing her braces that took up most of her mouth and tore the envelope open. She and Prue sat down in the parlor to read the letter.  
  
"Well it looks like you have have Mr. Fenton for bio., I advise you to sit in the back. And-"  
  
"Hey Prue, How do you think this looks?" Prue got up from the couch and went over to the stairs where 12 year old Pheobe was. Pheobe wanted to know how Prue's bikini looked on her.  
  
" It looks good Pheebs. I can't believe you filled the top out." Piper looked down at her own chest and couldn't believe how her 12 year old sister could wear her 16 year old sister's cloths.  
  
"Yeah well I didn't know I would either Prue. But anyway tell Grams where I'm going and I'm not sure when I'll be back so..bye." And with that Pheobe was headed toward the beach.  
  
"So Piper where were we?"  
  
"We were talking about-" RINNNNGGGG RINNNNNGGGG  
  
And with that Prue ran to the phone. Piper followed her into the kitchen to make a sandwich.  
  
"Andy,hi."  
  
Piper had been home every day since school went out and everyday had been the same. Grams would go out shopping,Pheobe would go the beach, Prue would stay home for a little while till Andy called and then she would be out to meet him at the mall. Piper would stay home and read and then watch Gram's soaps so she could tell Grams what happened.  
  
"If your buying I'll meet you there." Piper quickly finsihed making a ham and cheese sandwich and left the kitchen. Good thing school started soon. She wouldn't have to stay home everyday. 


	2. Piper's First day of High School

Chapter 2: Piper's First Day of High School  
  
"Piper....Piper wake up." Grams shook Piper another time to make sure she was awake."Piper you'll be late." Piper opened her eyes and looked over at her clock.7:16. First bell, 7:30. Ride,7:20.  
  
Piper grabbed her glasses and ran out her room. She didn't have time to shower and spent about 20 seconds brushing her teeth. While washing her face she found about 2 blackheads and 4 whiteheads. *great* she thought. She combed her bangs to hid some of them.She then went back to her room and threw on a light blue t-shirt and jeans.  
  
She ran down the stairs into the kitchen and sat next to Prue.  
  
"A little late aren't we Piper?" said Phoebe as she drank some orange juice. Piper didn't even explain. She looked at the kitchen clock. 7:21.  
  
"Hey Prue, Andy's dad is late." Piper helped herself to some eggs on toast so she could eat it on the go. "Oh he always comes at 7:25 saying that he couldn't find something or other for work." Piper stoped eating. She rushed pretty much for nothing. Grams looked out the window. "Phoebe the bus is here." Phoebe got up grabbed her backpack and left. Nothing more or less then that.  
  
Then a horn honked "Lets go Piper." Piper slowly got up from the table and kissed Grams goodbye. She left the manor, onward to high school. ~~ Andy's father's car was pretty univentful except for Mr.Trudeau's excuse for being late.( Sorry kids, I couldn't find my badge.)  
  
Piper stepped out of the car and saw the school that could fit 3 of her middle schools. "Come on Piper." Prue walked right past Piper into the building where she was a native. Inside,the halls were longer. Classrooms bigger and older kids.  
  
"Heres you locker." Prue had helped Piper to find everything she needed. "Chem lab is right there. Wait for me after lunch so I can walk you to Study Hall." Piper could only nod. Prue left and Piper entered her classroom. They only seat left was behind the tall blonde girl, She took that.  
  
"Welcome to 9th grade."said the teacher. " You are not in middle school anymore. You are the youngest, you are the bait of every person in a high grade. Your the lowest in this chain of command. You don't have alot of rights and the older grades can haze without getting introuble. Well. Thats about it. Now I'll put you in pairs for your chem lab partners. You will have these partners for the rest of the semester."  
  
Piper wasn't listening. She was too busy drawing little cartoon faces on her jeans. She didn't even hear her partner's name. She only realized when someone was standing over her. She looked up. "Hi.I'm Justin Harper. I'm your lab partner." He smiled and sat down. Piper hid the drawing on her jeans.  
  
  
  
After lunch Piper had made a new friend in Justin. She was glad that he had Study Hall with her. "Lets sit here. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this Social Studies homework." Justin opened his textbook as Prue entered. She spotted Piper and walked towards her. "Hey.So, hows high school so far?" Prue sat down with Piper and Justin. "Okay I guess." Piper then noticed Justin staring at Prue. Prue noticed too and looked down. "So, ummm....hey Prue why don't you help us with trig?" "Prue?" Justin said "That comes from Prudence..right." "Yeah, thats my name." She tried to look away again. "So, Piper and Prue. Both Ps. Hey that cool." He started on trig then stopped. "What grade are you in Prue?" "Oh,uh.. 11th." "Thats really cool. What did you pick for your elective?I mean theres so much to pick and...."  
  
The rest of the period went on like that and Justin pretty much knew Prue's life story.(except for about their mom.) Piper didn't really like highschool because you had to be someone to get noticed. So thats what Piper is gonig to do. Get noticed. 


	3. Happy Birthda

Chapter 3: Happy Birthda-  
  
Then add 1/3 cup raisins and stir.  
  
"Okay..." Piper added the raisins to her muffin batter and started stirring. She was making birthday muffins for Grams.  
  
"Piper you'll become a house wife always cooking like that. You and Prue." Phoebe helped herself to the fridge. "I only like to cook. Its not gonna be my job." "Uh-huh." Phoebe picked up the paper and looked at the Leisure section.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Phoebe only answered with a "I gotta go. See ya later sis." Piper quickly looked at the paper that showed the old movie theater showing Kill It Before it Dies. " No. Nonononono." Piper ran out of the kitchen to chase after Phoebe. "Grams doesn't want you to see that movie. You're only 12." " 1, Grams is not here to tell me not to see that movie, and 2 Its a 50s horror movie Its not gonna be scary or anything. Don't worry."  
  
Piper let her go knowing this would come back and bite her in the butt. She went back to her muffins. She started to pour the batter in the muffin trays.  
  
~~~~  
  
Piper was bored. It was summer all over again. She let cooking take up her afternoon. She set out all the muffins in a circle and put candles in each of them. 20 muffins. 20 cinnamon raisin muffins. Piper smiled at her work. "Okay I got Grams' present." Prue was finally home from the mall. "You would not believe all the stuff I had to choose from." She opened a bag. " Look at all the tapes I got discount on.Oh! and take a look at this top! I am so lucky Grams' birthday is on a major sale day." Piper frowned.  
  
"What about Grams gift?" "Oh yeah that. Here." She handed Piper a mug that said happy birthday on it. " Thats it?" "Wha- no. Here look at this." She placed the mug on the table and then picked it up. It started playing an annoying-ly high pitched happy birthday song.  
  
"Yeah thats great Prue." Piper handed Prue the wrapping paper to wrap up the gift. She then went to put the muffins on the dinning table. Thats when Phoebe came home. "Did you enjoy the movie?" "Oh yeah. It was great. If only Billy were real." she sighed. " So is Grams home yet?" "No. So go up and change before Prue comes in and asks where you were." Phoebe nodded and ran up the stairs. But then Prue came in and asked that dreaded question. 'Phoebe? What are you doing? Where were you? Weren't you suppose to stay home?" Okay that was more than 1 question. So sue me.  
  
"Uhh. Well.. I... I went to the movies." "Really? What did you see?" Prue folded her arms. "I saw... Kill it Before it Dies." Phoebe turned to go up stairs but Prue was faster. "You saw what!? Phoebe, Grams told you not to see that movie. No one gave you permission to do this." " I got permission Prue." Phoebe came down the stairs to come face to face with her eldest sister. 'Oh yeah? From who?" "Piper." Prue turned to glare at Piper. "Why would you give her permission to see a movie Grams said for her not to see and not tell me! I am in charge here and I would like some respect." "First of all Prue to get respect you have treat others with respect." Phoebe yelled in Prue's face. Prue tried to stare Phoebe down. Piper didn't want to get in it. "Well Piper? What do you have to say?" Piper looked down to the floor as she said, " Yeah Prue I said it was okay," Prue looked up, exasperated. 'And I'm sorry." Piper finished. "Sorry that you let her go or sorry that Phoebe got caught?" Piper looked up. "Hey wait a minute-" "You wouldn't have told me that Phoebe had gone to the movies. Am I right?" Piper started to get pissed. Prue was blowing this way out of proportion. "Prue you're not queen of the universe. It was Grams who told me not to go to the movie. Not you. Stop turning this around and trying to make it all about you. For once stop thinking you're all high and mighty when you're not!" Phoebe hadn't said anything for awhile and let that all go in one big yell.  
  
Prue looked down and then grabbed her coat and headed for the back door. SLAM Phoebe ran upstairs to her room. SLAM  
  
Piper was left alone in the dining room. With muffins, a movie ticket stub and an annoying-singing coffee mug.  
  
"I'm back and ready for a party!" Grams shut the front door behind her. "Where is everyone?" She looked at Piper who raised her head to show a tear- stained face.  
  
"Oh Piper." Grams ran over to Piper and held the crying girl. Piper sobbed in her grandmother's arms. 


	4. In a Snowglobe

Chapter 4: In a Snowglobe Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! In this chapter about 2 months have passed since chapter 3. I added some made up characters in this one, so the names Shannon and Ana are people I added who may pop up from time to time. Piper has been making some changes to herself. She wears Phoebe's cloths and has more friends. She has started acting a little more like Prue.  
  
Piper stepped back to look at her work. Gingerbread men. Piper looked at her friend Ana Copal to see what she thought. "They'll look better when we decorate them." She said. Ana picked up a cookie and bit its head off. " They taste really good though." Ana placed her long black hair in a pony tail. 'Sure we'll decorate them. Piper went to the cupboard to get out the frosting and jellybeans to decorate the cookies. "Mmmm. I knew I smelt baking. And I knew thats where I could find you Piper." Prue had come down to the kitchen and took two cookies. "I need to ask you a favor." She looked at Ana,obviously wanting her to leave. " Well I had to head home soon anyway. Save me a cookie." She left out the backdoor. "I need to talk to you about the snowglobe." Piper smirked as she put the cookies on a plate. "You know Prue its just a dance." "No, Piper its way more than that. Andy asked me and I think we might have a shot at being the winter king and queen. We just got back together." "Yeah like that never happens." She sat down. "What does this have to do with me?" "Well...Grams said...that I could go,if you go." "Well then I guess you're not going." Piper left the kitchen. Prue followed her. "Piper come on. We have to go. We have to see the look on Shannon Diamond's face when I win Snow queen." Piper snorted. "Snow queen?" "Or Winter Princess, something like that." "Shannon is a Cheerleader with a capitol C. She might win." "Shes also a Bitch with a capitol B. And stop being a downer. Come on Piper, please come. You might have fun." "Fine. I'll go." "Yes! Thank you Piper." Prue ran up the stairs and then ran back down. "Dress." "Say what?" Prue grabbed Piper and they ran out the door.  
  
~~~ "What color is it?" "Light purple." Piper placed her dress on her bed. 'Nice color. What about your hair?" "Phoebe will cover that and Prue is doing my makeup. Hey... why aren't you going to the dance?" "Is it required of me?" "No." "Okay then. Call me tomorrow okay?" "Sure. Bye" Piper looked at her dress and sighed. ~~~~~  
  
"Andy doesn't the gym look great?" Prue squeezed Andy's arm as they walked through the gym. Piper looked around and didn't think bad about the dance. She didn't have a problem with it. Piper too a seat on the sidelines for about an hour watching everyone else dance. She ate about half the pigs in a blankets before Justin came. "Having fun?" "Hardly. Where have you been?" "I was hanging out with the San Fransico High girls who crashed the dance. One of them, Paula, is really cool. Here come meet her." Justin led Piper to the other side of the gym. He tapped a girl's shoulder. She turned around. It was Phoebe, in a wig. She blushed. "Piper meet-" " I know who this is Justin." Phoebe's eyes widened " We go way back. We're almost like sisters. Hey... uh .. could you get us some punch?" "Sure" Justin walked away and Piper grabbed Phoebe and pulled her aside. "Paula? Piper hissed. "It was the only name I could think of, okay?" "Phoebe, what are you doing here?" "You and Prue get to have all the fun." "Phoebe." " I was at a sleepover and one of the girls thought it would be fun if we crashed this place. You're not gonna tell Prue that I'm here are you?" Piper looked away and sighed. It was Grams Birthday all over again. "I don't want to get in the middle." "Please? Please Piper?" "Fine. God why is everyone begging me for stuff?" "Here's the punch." Justin handed each girl a cup.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please? IT is now time to announce, this year's Snow Queen is.... Drumroll please. "Well I saw this coming......Prudence Halliwell!" Piper looked around as everyone cheered and congratulated Prue. She looked over at Shannon who looked like a menstrual case. Prue went up to stage to receive her snow globe.It had a queens crown in it. You would think it was Prom. And Prue was only a Junior. Shannon walked out of the dance with her date. Phoebe got asked to dance, and said yes and Prue was looking for Piper.Phoebe kept her back to Prue. "Isn't this exciting?" "Like the super bowl." Said Piper. Prue sat in the chair next to Piper.Prue was eying Phoebe(not knowing it was her) and Phoebe could feel her gaze. Prue was about to speak when Phoebe came up to them. "I can't take it. Prue? Hi. Yeah, here I am. I crashed this dance. I mean, me and my friends did and I just can't take the fact that you're here and it makes me feel guilty and you were staring at me and I had to come and talk to you. And Piper had nothing to do with this." Phoebe took a breath. Prue stared at her. She turned to Piper, "Did you know about this?" Piper just got up and left the gym. Leaving Prue and Phoebe at it. She opened the door and breathed in the cool night air. She walked over to the quad and sat at one of the benches. She looked up at the starry sky and sighed. It was a nice night outside, but inside it was hell. She took it all in and then- "Piper! There you are. We were looking all over for you." Prue and Phoebe headed Piper's way. "You didn't have to run out like that." Phoebe said. She sat down next to Piper. "I hate getting in the middle." Piper said, Prue sat next to her on her other side. Making Piper in the middle. "Looks like you don't have a choice." Phoebe said with a smile. Piper smiled too. The three girls sat there joking about what it was like being the oldest, youngest, and middle children. They were having fun until they heard a scream. All three jumped up. "What was that?" Piper asked. "I don't know but it came from the senior parking lot." Prue got up and ran over to where the scream came. Piper and Phoebe ran after her. Piper listened out and heard struggling. "Over there." Piper pointed to a red pick-up. They went closer. "Oh my God." Said Prue. She was looking at what was inside the pick-up in the front seat. It was Shannon and the senior she showed up with. He was trying to rip off her dress and get into the front seat. "What are we suppose to do?" "Help her." Prue ran up to the car and yelled, " Hey jackass, over here." He turned around. "Hey Bitch, mind you own damn-" Prue punched him out and then pulled him out of the car onto the parking lot ground. Phoebe opened the door on the passenger side and helped Shannon out. Piper took the keys out of the ignition and put them in her purse. She could throw them out when they got home. A place he'll never find it. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, holding up a shaken Shannon. She nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I'm fine." She stood up on her own."You didn't have to do that." She said. "No, we didn't have to. But we did." Said Prue. She walked over to Shannon. "You better get inside before he gets up." "Yeah." Shannon left toward the gym. "Well that was interesting." Said Piper. "Oh, yeah. But I kinda felt like, we were suppose to be here, you know? Destiny." "Destiny?" Prue asked. They headed back to the gym. "Yeah, because see if I hadn't of crashed this dance, We wouldn't have argued and sent Piper outside which led us outside which let us hear Shannon's scream and let us save her. See? Destiny." "Whatever." But Piper couldn't help but feel if Phoebe was right. "But it felt good." Prue said. The other sisters agreed. "So... what are you going to do with keys Piper?" "I'm not sure yet. I was thinking throwing it in a lake, or shipping them to London." "Hmmm..... London sounds good. "The girls laughed as they walked home. But just before the reached Prescott street: " Now about crashing the dance..." "God Prue..." "Do realize I have to tell Grams..." "No, you want to tell Grams...." "...What if a teacher caught you?...." "Didn't you leave Andy at the dance...." ".....What if you couldn't find your friends and couldn't get back to your friends house?....." "Morbid much..." "....What if it were you in that car and not Shannon...." "See there is this little invention called pepper spray...."  
  
Piper shook her head and took the keys out of her purse. She dropped them in Grams's flower bed. While her sisters carried on, Piper breathed in the fresh cool night air and could swear she smelt the wonderfull smell of her mother's perfume. 


End file.
